


Hoping for the Next Life

by lunacarstairs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacarstairs/pseuds/lunacarstairs
Summary: Will Akaashi Keiji make the right choice for himself? Even if it's selfish of him to do so?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Hoping for the Next Life

Akaashi wasn't sure what's making him hesitate. Here he was, all eyes on him and his parents were at the front seats looking concerned but the pastor was still waiting for him. "Akaashi, what's wrong?" Bokuto, his best man asked concerned that he might be having cold feet when he was the one agreed for this marriage. The "bride" was nervous as well, looking at Akaashi and his parents from the altar. Akaashi's mind went blank but his mind was full of his memories with Bokuto and his promise to stay by his side. Would he able to keep that promise if he's hitched? He tried to lock away his feelings for Bokuto for as long as he can remember however now is not the time to be second-guessing. The woman in front of him was nice and pretty. She would understand, right? But what about his parents? Will they ever forgive him for this? 

He exhaled heavily then said truthfully, "Bokuto, I can't do this." The small church echoed his words and it was apparent that the gasps let out by the guests were trying to make Akaashi feel guilty. Surprisingly, Bokuto hugged him right then and there. His parents went to him and joined in the embrace. "I don't want you to regret anything, my little one," his mother assured him and his father just nodded by her side. Akaashi smiled with tears in his eyes. He walked to the girl and wished that he wouldn't hurt her any more than this. "Akaashi, it's fine. I never wanted this anyway. I saw the way you look at your best man there. I have the same look myself with someone else." He was glad to hear that and hugged her. "All the best for your life." "You too." As Akaashi said goodbye and apologized to the guests, Bokuto head over towards someone in red. "Akaashi!" Bokuto called out for him and from where Akaashi stood, he saw Bokuto shining and radiating brightly under the beautifully lighted church hall from its huge stained glass window. He sighed in his heart.

He knew it won't make much of a difference with this but as he looks over Bokuto and his special other, he knew he made the right choice. He's happy like this ever since that day he knew about his feelings for him. Every moment led up to this and he even happily agreed to be Bokuto's best man at his wedding, looking at Bokuto being a happy, matured man with his beloved. He even made sure to cry only by himself in his room when the realization hits him after that, cursing himself for not being able to be loved by him. He made sure to be there for him and all of his matches, making sure he ate right and be well-adjusted even when Akaashi is not doing well himself. "Bokuto-san, thank you," Akaashi told him with a quivered smile. As the guests left, the three went for drinks after dropping off his parents at the hotel. Akaashi looked over to Bokuto and his beloved merrily trying to cheer him up from the other side of the table. Akaashi joined and whispered to himself before clinking their glasses together, "...maybe in another life," as he drank the night away with hopes at least he will be there for his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~~~ this is something I wrote just for fun and it's also my first ever work (?) lol btw I almost cried writing this :') hope you enjoyed it! Am grateful for any feedback!!! :))) <3


End file.
